Holy Britannian Empire
The Holy Britannian Empire is an alliance on the Blue team in Cyber Nations: Tournament Edition. It is led by Charles zi Britannia, Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire. It is the successor to the Trollwitch Defense Force and was founded for Round 13. Constitution Preamble Alliances are NOT equal. There are those which are created with rapid growth. Those which are created with strong cultures. Those whose leaders are inexperienced. Those which have badly-designed boards. Creation, growth and talent. All alliances are different. That's right. Alliances are born to be different! That's why alliances fight and compete with one another. From there, evolution takes place. Inequality is not evil. Equality itself is evil. What of the SOS Brigade, who advocate equal rights to worship their Goddess? That only leads to a mob rule where everyone seeks to improve nothing but their own reputation. What of the Trollwitch Defense Force, who advocate equal wealth for those that can solve the Epitaph of the Witch? That only leads to a mass of lazy fools. But we, Britannia, are not like that. We fight, compete and continue to evolve! Britannia alone is moving towards the future. We must fight! Compete, take, possess, control! Beyond that lies the future! ALL HAIL BRITANNIA! Article One: Government of the Holy Britannian Empire Part One: The Emperor The Holy Britannian Empire is led by the Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, Charles zi Britannia. The Emperor is the sacred embodiment of the Empire as a whole and wields absolute authority over all decisions of the alliance, including but not limited to the appointment of Government officials, the approval of treaties and legislation and the declaration of wars on behalf of the Holy Britannian Empire. Part Two: The Prime Minister The Prime Minister of the Holy Britannian Empire, Schneizel el Britannia, is the second-in-command of the Holy Britannian Empire, existing to assist the Emperor in executing his duties. Part Three: The Imperial House The Imperial House of the Holy Britannian Empire shall be made up of two Imperial Princesses and two Imperial Princes, who shall be in charge of the four primary areas of the Holy Britannian Government as follows: * The Imperial Princess of Foreign Affairs, Euphemia li Britannia, shall be in charge of the Foreign Affairs of the Holy Britannian Empire. It shall be her duty to pursue foreign relations with other alliances on behalf of the Empire. * The Imperial Prince of Recruitment, Clovis la Britannia, shall be in charge of the Recruitment efforts of the Holy Britannian Empire. It shall be his duty to bring new citizens to the Holy Britannian Empire to further the Empire's power in the world. * The Imperial Princess of War, Cornelia li Britannia, shall be in charge of the War efforts of the Holy Britannian Empire. It shall be her duty to prepare the Empire's soldiers in times of war in order to defend the Empire's lands and defeat its enemies. * The Imperial Prince of Internal Affairs, Lelouch vi Britannia, shall be in charge of the Internal Affairs of the Holy Britannian Empire. It shall be his duty to ensure that the citizens of the Empire are optimally improving their lives, under the guiding hand of the Empire. Article Two: Amendments to the Constitution Amendments to the Constitution of the Holy Britannian Empire may be proposed by any member of the Government of the Holy Britannian Empire, but must be approved by unanimous verdict of the Government before becoming law. Article Three: Ratification of the Constitution *'Charles zi Britannia', Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire *'Schneizel el Britannia', Prime Minister of the Holy Britannian Empire *'Euphemia li Britannia', Imperial Princess of Foreign Affairs *'Clovis la Britannia', Imperial Prince of Recruitment *'Cornelia li Britannia', Imperial Princess of War *'Lelouch vi Britannia', Imperial Prince of Internal Affairs Links Declaration of Existence